


Glitter

by QueenThayet



Series: The Inception Fix-it AU [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: EamesStupidCupid2017, F/F, Femslash February, Fingering, Just a bit of fluff and smut, PWP, terribly remembered french
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9756995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: Just two girlfriends having a bath together after they find out that glittery Valentine's Day cards aren't the best idea. Or are they?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsBrightsideSH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBrightsideSH/gifts).



> For the lovely and wonderful MsBrightsideSH!!!! I adore you darling, and I loved having the opportunity to write some more femslash in this fandom for you! I'm sorry it took me so long to finish and hopefully you'll have something fun to wake up to. (Oh, and it's set in my Fix-it AU, although doesn't really connect plot-wise.)

Ariadne woke up draped over Mal. She still couldn’t believe that she was dating this brilliant and gorgeous woman. But she kept waking up and Mal was still there, it wasn’t just a dream. And they were in a _real_ relationship, not just pretending anymore. They’d even had a proper Valentine’s Day. She yawned and moved off of Mal to stretch, which woke Mal up. 

“Bon matin, ma minette,” Mal said, stretching as well. Ariadne let her eyes linger over Mal’s long limbs and fluid movements. Mal returned her gaze, although she seemed focused on Ariadne’s shoulder. And then she reached out and brushed something off of it. Or attempted to brush something off of it, since she tried again, and again, and again, before giving up. 

“Merde!” Mal exhaled, sitting back with a huff.

“What is it?” Ariadne asked as she craned her head to look at her shoulder. She didn’t see anything at first, and then she saw the sparkles as she caught a beam of sunlight. Ah, glitter. Ariadne giggled. 

“I had no idea glitter could be so... so... _tenace_ ,” Mal said mournfully.

Ariadne giggled again. “They call it the herpes of arts and crafts for a reason.”

“That is très horrible! It was just so lovely and sparkly, like your smile, petite.” 

Ariadne smiled happily at Mal in response to the compliment. She couldn’t even bring herself to be annoyed even a tiny bit about getting a glitter-covered Valentine’s Day card, because it was from Mal. Mal who thought her smile sparkled. She was so gone on this amazing woman.

“Maybe you can help me wash it off,” Ariadne flirted, nodding her head toward the bathroom door. 

“At your service, chèrie,” Mal said throatily, “your wish is my command.” 

Ariadne turned on the tap to fill the oversized claw-foot tub with hot water. While she waited for it to fill, she turned back to Mal and said, “my command? What kind of commands did you have in mind?” 

“Whatever you need, ma belle,” Mal gazed suggestively at Ariadne. 

“Hmmm,” Ariadne said, theatrically tapping her chin as if she were thinking. “Perchance a kiss from my lady love?”

“Bien sûr,” Mal said, leaning over to brush a kiss against Ariadne’s lips.

“I’m not sure that’s a proper kiss; let’s try that again.” Ariadne pulled Mal back towards her and kissed her deeply. Mal returned the kiss enthusiastically. Mal continued to kiss Ariadne filthily for several minutes, licking into her mouth and teasing her with her tongue, until the tub had finished filling. By that point, Ariadne was practically dripping wet, and she hadn’t even touched the bathwater yet. 

“The things you do to me...” Ariadne murmured as she pulled away to turn the tap off. She tested the water and then beckoned for Mal to get in behind her. Ariadne settled into Mal’s embrace, sinking down into the clear, warm water. 

Ariadne tilted her head back to give Mal another kiss. “I had a lovely time last night. It was perfect.” 

“Pour moi aussi,” Mal breathed into Ariadne’s ear. She ran her hands over her lover’s body, and Ariadne shivered in delight at the sensation. She loved being in water; baths always felt so luxurious, and baths with Mal were simply exquisite. She leaned her head back onto Mal’s shoulder, giving the taller woman access to her neck. Mal obliged her by kissing down her neck onto her shoulder. Then she lifted a handful of water up to Ariadne’s shoulder and poured it over, washing away the flecks of glitter. 

“All clean,” Mal announced. 

“Mmm, whatever shall we do in this nice warm bath, then? If I’m already clean? Perhaps you’ll have to get me dirty,” Ariadne said, attempting a seductive tone. She wasn’t quite confident in her abilities with innuendo (although she’d been paying strict attention to Eames, who seemed to have it down to an art), but Mal was always willing to play along, whether or not she actually found them alluring.

Mal obliged her by moving her hands up to Ariadne’s breasts and giving them more focused attention. She held them in her hands, before tweaking her nipples. Ariadne gave a little moan and pushed back against Mal.

“Do you like that, ma petite?” Mal said, her voice liquid and laughing.

“Oui,” Araidne breathed. Mal responded, as Ariadne had hoped, by pinching her nipples harder, rolling them between her fingers. Sometimes, Ariadne could come just from this, but that’s not what she wanted this morning. She wanted Mal’s fingers in her. She continued responding to Mal’s attentions, luxuriating in the warmth pooling between her legs, which felt hotter than the water that surrounded them. 

She reached up and began pulling Mal’s right hand down between her legs. Mal reached between her folds, finding the slickness at her center. Mal made a noise of approval, as she explored further, running her finger over Ariadne’s clit before delving back into her wetness. 

“You seem to be quite dirty, chèrie, and all this water has not washed it away. Shall I scrub here to, how do you say, ‘get you off?’” Mal said teasingly into Ariadne’s ear. 

“Oh God, yes,” Ariadne exclaimed, already on edge. Mal took that, correctly, as approval of her plan and began rubbing rapidly at Ari’s clit. In less than a minute, Ari was gasping, feeling the first waves of her orgasm cresting over her. And then Mal stopped. Ariadne heard a whine emerge from her throat as she tried to thrust up against Mal’s hand. 

“Mal, Mal, malmalmalmalmal” Ariadne chanted, chasing after Mal’s fingers that continued to hover just out of reach. Frustrated, Ariadne tried to move her own hand down to finish herself off. Mal deftly captured her hand, and the other one, holding them both in her left hand. She laughed in Ariadne’s ear, as Ariadne whimpered and fruitlessly thrust her hips, but allowed Mal to restrain her hands. 

“Mal, please!” 

Mal ran her right hand over Ariadne’s body, starting along her jawline, down her neck, over the side of her breast, over her belly and back down to her vulva, sliding over her clit before thrusting two fingers into her. Ariadne saw stars. Her whole body trembled as she came, spasming around Mal’s fingers as they stroked into her, curling to hit her g-spot, the base of her palm pressing against her clit. As soon as one wave subsided, another one hit, and Ariadne shuddered helplessly under the exacting ministrations of Mal’s fingers. 

She came back to herself as she felt Mal gently stroking her thighs and dropping kisses on her neck and jaw. 

“Are you back with me now, ma belle?” Mal asked teasingly.

“Oh my god, I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard.” 

“C’est bon?” Mal asked with a light laugh. 

“Oui, très bon. Très très bon. ” Ariadne replied, tilting her head back to smile at her girlfriend. “Although if I don’t gain the ability to move my legs again soon, this water’s going to get cold.” 

“Then perhaps I will have to carry you,” Mal said, extricating herself from behind Ariadne. She slipped on a robe, grabbed a towel, and then lifted Ariadne out of the tub. 

“Oh my god, Mal, oh my god, you’re going to drop me!” Ariadne shrieked with delight (and only a smidgeon of alarm).

“I would never,” Mal said, as she carried Ariadne back into the attached bedroom and proceeded to drop her and the towel on the bed. 

“Mal!” Ariadne laughed so hard that she was gasping. “Oh my god, the bed is going to be soaked!” 

Mal lay down next to Ari on the bed, pulling the comforter over them, covering their heads. She kissed Ari’s nose. 

“I didn’t want you to get cold, chèrie,” Mal explained, innocently. 

“I’m a little cold now, since I was just unceremoniously dragged from a warm bath,” Ariadne teased, sticking her tongue out at Mal. 

Mal kissed the tip of her tongue playfully and then said, “Well, I’ll just have to warm you up again.”

“Mmmm, sounds good to me,” Ariadne said, wriggling closer to Mal. She stopped suddenly and stared at Mal’s chest. “Oh my god, you have glitter on you now.”

Mal looked down at herself and frowned as she tried to brush it off. Ariadne burst out laughing, and laughed and laughed and laughed. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
